Charmix (Jared
Imagination Charmix or simply Charmix is a power up for the posse on Jared & Friends, and it first appeared near the end of Season 1 of J&F: Stories from the Secret Files. It's (the format)revealed to be a TV show element from Winx Club. It's a temporary imaginary power-up for the Posse, earned for managing to overcome their weaknesses. It doesn't last long, as it is temporary, and it fades away leaving the posse with their normal power (just saying), but they can use their imagination and have for as long they want, but still can be temporary. Just like in Winx Club, it consists of a brooch and bag. Appearance (by squads) Numbuh 1 Jared: '''A golden pin shaped like a J, with a rainbow colored jewel. He also wears a colorful rainbow hip bag (in the same shape and form as Stella's from Winx Club) with his initials on it. He also wears one golden hoop earring on his left ear Numbuh 2 '''Barney: '''A silver pin shaped like a B with a magenta jewel on it (or an alternate version a silver heart shaped pin, just like Bloom's, but instead has a purple jewel at the the center), along with a circular purple with green spots waist bag '''Baby Bop: '''A silver bow shaped pin with a pink gem at the center, as well as a pink and green bow shaped shoulder bag, with her yellow blankey hanging out. Her bow and slippers also get glitter on them '''BJ: '''A star-shaped pin with a BJ yellow colored stone and a yellow and green with purple spotted pickle shaped hip bag. He also get glitter on his hat and sneakers and wings like his Captain Pickles get-up on shoes '''Riff: His Charmix scheme is exactly like Musa's: a silver pin shaped like a treble clef, but the jewel is orange instead of violet, while the CD player hip bag remains intact Numbuh 3 (Note: Starting from here, select members have Charmix in their group) '''Isabela: '''A silver pin shaped like a capital I with a sky blue jewel on it, as well as a bright blue and red iPhone shaped hip-bag '''Kira: '''A golden thunder bolt shaped pin with a blue shoulder bag with the Thundermans logo on it '''Jack: '''Bronze circular pin with a indigo colored stone with a black leather waist bag with the Thundermans logo on it '''Claire: '''A golden C shaped pin with a happy face waist bag Numbuh 4 '''Jace: '''A silver pin shaped into the letters HD as well as a glittered blue, silver, yellow,and red waist bag with the Henry Danger logo on it Numbuh 5 '''Libby: '''A silver start shape pin with a green colored jewel with a golden glittered star shaped waist bag '''Monique: '''A silver pin similar to Flora's, but with a sapphire jewel with a lipstick shaped sholder bag Numbuh 6 '''Madeline Macgowan: '''A silver M shaped pin with a bright pink jewel with a fuzzy pink heart shaped hip bag with her name on it '''Madeline Cabral: '''A bright bronze pin similar to Flora's, as well as a circular purple and orange hip bag, in the same form as Jared's Ways of earning it * Jared: In Sydney Scramble, because he accidentally cast a Super Jar love spell on Sydney, he was able to problem solve rationally, think quickly, take a chance, and sacrifice himself for the posse to break it and lastly, admitting his behavior to Madeline Macgowan that day, deeply * Madeline Macgowan: In Generation: Jared, she forgave Jared for his behavior toward her relationship with Hayden and confessing that she loved Jared the same way he did (as a friend, very deeply) * Trivia/Notes * The transformation music is the music from the 4Kids dub of Winx Club, for nostalgic reasons and each squad has a Winx's music (e.g. Squad #6 has Layla's from Last Resort and The Ultimate Power Couple, as well as Squad #5, Kira, Jared (solo transformation), Isabela, while the D3 (in order) have Flora's (Baby Bop), Tecna's (BJ), and Musa's (Riff), as well as every other episode, Monique has Stella's (and in select episodes, Jared, too)) * Most of the posse's charmix attire are actually based off of the actual Charmix from Winx Club (e.g. Riff's Charmix is actually Musa's except the jewel on the pin is orange) *Just like on Winx Club, the cast doesn't transform, because Charmix is actually an accessory *In fact, the transformation segment/background/method is just like Winx Club (Original/4Kids version), but the Barney magic sparkles from Let's Make Music make the charm and the bag appear, but still has the original light intact Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Books Category:J&F DVD Category:Power-ups Category:Imagination Posse